Perfection
by TK Date
Summary: This is what happens when I write Muraki's POV. Eheh...I've been told it fits Sensei nicely (oneshot)


****

Perfection 

By TK Date 

Disclaimer: She made him evil, I peeked inside his brain 

Notes: I wanted to do something from the other side...you'll find out. 

Warnings: Nothing specific. Just Muraki. 

**~*~**

    When I was five, my mother gave me my first doll. I was young at the time, not able to understand what was truly behind those glass eyes. Yet all the same, I loved it. 

    The doll was mine. It was my own personal little plaything. Though she was fragile, I could control her will. She would do as I wanted her to do. The feeling was intoxicating. 

    I named her Veronica. A name would make this imitation of human form all the more real. I wanted her to be real, and I wanted her to be mine. Her golden hair and deep blue eyes were perfect. Absolutely flawless. 

    This was, of course, as the human body should have been. But humans are truly pathetic things. To think, that a work of their own hands can defeat them. To think that dolls have truly more capabilities and strengths than the human body. 

    I would almost say it's sad, but really, it isn't. After all, why should I feel sorrow for the passing lives of those who walk around me on the dull streets of life, ever passing each other and never seeing what is truly to be accomplished in their existence. 

    I know what I am to accomplish. I have set everything out for myself. And once I am done, it shall be complete. The perfect existence. I shall create for myself a life without flaws. One that cannot be extinguished, one that cannot be defeated. 

    For I shall not be defeated. None shall be able to stand up against me, and I shall not fall to the simple instruments and works of man as my father, my mother, and my brother did. 

    I shall surpass them. I shall surpass them all. 

    Especially _him_. 

    In a way, he only has himself to thank for what shall come to pass. Eventually, he shall die once more, and then again, and again, and countless times until I feel that the suffering inflicted upon him is in due for the actions he has committed. 

    And then, I shall kill him once more. To see the blood flow across his skin. To see it pool at his feet, stain in his hair, and to see his eyes widen in shock with the unspoken question 'why' just echoing on his lips. 

    "Why, you ask?" I'll say to him, "Because, my dear brother, you made me this way." 

    Then he will die, once more. And the feeling will be exquisite. Like a fine wine, aged for many years, and then gently sipped so that the true flavor can come out in all its wonder. 

    Of course, he only does have himself to thank, and himself to curse. 

    It was after the deaths that he caused that I realized what was truly behind the glazed eyes of the dolls. 

    What I found there was _power_. 

    It was not enough to achieve my gal, but it would suffice. Though I could not return the force of life to his body, I could take it into my own. Though human beings were weak, I was strong. 

    And I could only grow stronger. 

    There was nothing that would stop me. Nothing at all. 

    However, my revenge was still not complete. He still hung in that limbo between his true death and his true life. I still had no way of pulling him back from that cusp so that I could truly deliver him to death, again and again. 

    This goal is what plagued my dreams, yet I did not let it show. To do that would be quite foolish. 

    After all, who would let a man with a wish to kill become a doctor? 

    The science of healing the human body was fascinating. The deranged thoughts of these men and women who truly believed that they could heal the sick and mend the fading fabric of human flesh. 

    It was all too interesting, yet at the same time quite pathetic. 

    I spent these years in a state between detached boredom and zealous vigor. When no one was there to see, I would search for the remedy to my problem, the key to my revenge. It was in these years that I met the only two who saw beyond it, and believed there was something worth what lay past that window. 

    She was intelligent and charming, he was calm and beautiful. Neither of them truly knew of the affairs I held with the other. I considered it a valid source of entertainment. Though it was not too long before he caught on. 

    However, his mind was all together too human. Somehow, he did not care for the discovery he had made. He was willing and foolish enough to let it pass, and let things continue as they had been. Yet she never realized the truth, and she still has yet to see it with her own eyes. 

    Perhaps, one day, I shall show it to her. But it shall not be so simple. It shall be a discovery of her own effort which shall scar her and strike into her bosom. It will rend her in two. And it shall all be as I desire it. 

    Of course, that will then leave me with just his company. But I am quite sure that he will not mind the extra attention. After all, I fancy he has grown quite fond of me. Besides, the bond of his honor binds him to me. He cannot escape. 

    It was after I met them that I made the discovery. I am not quite sure when it happened, or how, for that matter. Even today I am still baffled as to how a pivotal piece of evidence such as this one could have slipped through my grasp… 

    _Eight years…_

    That was truly an amazing length of time. With no decay, no decrease in his physical condition. For those eight years, he remained perfect. Just as I would want the body to remain for my revenge. 

    He was perfect. 

    Now, the only key was to find him. 

    I was sure that would not take too long. A man like he was did not easily fade into the crowd. All I would need to do was seek him out, and I would find him. It would be the pull of common darkness, we would be drawn to each other. He would not be able to escape me. 

    And now, I have found him. 

    And now…my plan can truly being. 

**~*~**

_Be afraid, be very afraid. ...That's it. ^_^;; So what ya think?_


End file.
